Post Countrycide
by riftactivity
Summary: Little missing scene post countrycide. Janto.


**I tried a not broken Ianto take on the events. I like my Ianto a bit like my coffee, strong with a hint of sugar.**

* * *

Jack takes Ianto home, it's the least he can do after what happened to them today.

He still can't believe he almost lost his entire team to a bunch of cannibals. If it hadn't been for Gwen he would have shot them all. They'd killed many aliens, who'd been more entitled to life than these so called humans.

Owen had put the entire team through a full check up. Tosh was more shocked than hurt. Gwen hadn't lost as much blood as they first thought but Ianto had broken ribs, a concussion and bruises all over his body.

Not much was said on the way to Ianto's place. Ianto knew Jack thought himself responsible for all that had happened and Ianto was just tired and sore and wanted more than anything to get home and take a long hot shower.

.

Jack opened the door to the apartment as Ianto couldn't use his hands because they were badly bruised from struggling with his restraints.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked after having helped him with his coat.

"I'm fine Jack, I hurt all over but it's OK, it'll pass."

"You don't have to be strong you know, you've just been through hell. Not many people could deal with what you just went through."

Ianto made his way to the kitchen. If in doubt, make coffee.

"I survived more than this you know, I survived Canary Wharf, Lisa, you" he smiled at Jack to make sure he didn't take it as a reproach, "I think I'm strong enough to survive this."

Jack didn't know exactly how to respond to that. It's true that Ianto survived all that and more and he dealt with all of this with much more dignity than was expected.

Jack just couldn't help it, he wanted to protect him from more pain. Ianto looked so young and sometimes so vulnerable. But Ianto was very proud and much stronger than Jack was willing to admit.

He looked over at Ianto and slowly touched the cut the cleaver had left on his neck. Two fingers stroking gently.

Ianto didn't step back he just looked at Jack's face apparently paralysed by the feeling of someone toughing him and Jack was glad that Ianto was bruised all over and in no state to be touched anywhere else. Even with bruises and dishelved, Ianto still looked amazing and Jack would have wanted to touch much more than just his neck.

"Does it hurt?" Jack asked, gently circling the cut.

"Had worse from shaving." Ianto answered with a smirk.

Jack frowned then smiled. "I have copyright to that sentence you know."

Ianto broke the touch by turning around to pick up the two espresso's he'd been making and handed one over to Jack.

"Gwen will be alright, won't she."

"Yeah, I guess she will. Owen will take care of her, I'm sure" Jack thought of the way these two had been acting lately. He'd seen both of them argue and he'd seen them look at each other as if the air between them was on fire. He was sure Owen would take really good care of Gwen.

He wished he could take care of Ianto, but Ianto wasn't Gwen. He didn't need a shoulder to cry on.

"I'm very proud of what you did today Ianto. You, giving Tosh a chance to run."

"It didn't help much did it? That man still found her. It's Owen and Gwen who saved her and then you saved us."

"Don't blame yourself for what happened Ianto." Jack said, putting his hand on Ianto's arm.

"I don't blame myself Jack!! Why do you keep treating me like I'm this breakable little object! I can deal with this. The wounds will heal and it's hardly something I'll lose any sleep over."

Ianto tried to regain his composure and looked at Jack. "I will be fine.. Really."

Jack smiled at him. Drank his espresso in one go and moved away from the kitchen.

"I'll leave you to it then, if you need anything, if you need to talk, just call me." They both knew there wasn't going to be a call.

"I will," Ianto lied, while Jack was preparing to leave the apartment.

"Jack, thanks for this, being concerned and helping me home."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow, Try to rest and if you're not well, don't come in."

"OK mum" Ianto smiled as much as he could without hurting his bruised lip. Jack snarled at him but put his hand on Ianto's cheek brushing away some dirt that was still on his face.

"Goodnight Ianto"

Ianto watched Jack leave then closed the door.

* * *

There was time to think about everything on the way back to the hub. Today's events were enough to make Jack's stomach turn and to see Ianto take most of it was more than disconcerting.

And what the hell was going on anyway? Ianto and him had become closer over the weeks of suspension. Now they spend many evenings having a drink in Jack's office, talking about all sort of things. Ianto was becoming a very good friend, a listening ear.

Being Jack was being lonely, keeping a distance.

He wasn't in love with Ianto, but God how he wanted that boy.

He slept around a lot, yeah, he was Jack after all, but he hadn't slept with someone as close to him for a while. The century had turned twice now, the doctor was meant to come for him sooner rather than later and the last thing he needed were ties to bind him to this planet.

This was all very inconvenient.

* * *

Ianto was in his shower, softly brushing his fingers over the skin Jack had gently touched not so long ago.

He swallowed hard, he wasn't suppose to feel so much for his boss was he.

Despite everything they had finally become good friends and it would be crazy to put all that effort at stake for what? A shag?

He couldn't even begin to think of him and Jack. He'd never thought of him with a men, ever. But this was Jack, and Jack was remarkably good-looking, out of this world charming.

Ianto thought loneliness was what made him yurn for Jack, but then again, he had felt the same want the night they caught Myfanwy. He'd put that down to adrenaline rush but now he wasn't so sure.

The only thing he knew was that he was lonely and that he wanted to feel again. He wanted to be needed and he wanted Jack. How this could be slotted together, he didn't know and he tried not to think of it to much.

This was all very inconvenient.


End file.
